A Fresh Start
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: fluffy flufful fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

_"Brother home is with the people you love right?" A young Thor asked a young Loki who nodded yes. "So where is your home?"_

_"My home?" Loki asked and looked up from his book. He smiled and laughed. "Oaf my home is with you and you alone." Thor beamed at the answer and gave Loki a sweet kiss._

Now Thor stood watching _his_ father make up his mind on how to punish Loki. "Loki!" Said man's head snapped up. "For your crimes you are to return to Milgard and help protect those who hate you."

~later~

"Are you ready to say hi?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"That wasn't nice."

"Sorry, please go fuck yourself."

"Brother-"

"I'm not your brother I never was."

"Fine let's go see everyone."

~later~

Everyone was fine with Loki except Clint but Bruce had quickly changed his mind. There were no open rooms so Loki will be staying in his room/bed for tonight. At the moment Thor was begging Loki to unlock the door so he could pee. "Please Loki I really need to pee." Thor heard a sigh and then the lock click. "Thank you!" he yelled as he ran over to the toilet.

He let out a groan as he went. Loki let out a small laugh easily mistaken as a giggle and said. "You really had to go that bad."

Thor laughed and said. "Yes." He put himself away. "Are you almost finished?"

"Actually … could you wash my back?" Loki asked pulling the glass door open enough to peck his head out his face was flushed from the heat of the shower.

"O-of course." Thor said, stripped down and joined Loki in the shower without a second thought. He soaped up his hands and began washing his Loki's back. Thor leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Loki's neck causing the raven to jump.

"T-Thor! What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my lover."

Loki turned and glared at him. "You haven't touched me since you found out what I really am how dare you think I still want you."

"Loki I hadn't realized."

"Of course not you were too busy with your whores."

"Loki I'm so sorry."

"Save it for someone who cares." He was grabbed and spun so he looked Thor in the eyes.

"Loki I still love you every bit as much as I did before I found out." Loki searched his eyes for any sign he was lying and let out a sigh when he found none.

"Then why didn't you help me when I called for you Thor, why did I have to go to mother and cry in her arms not yours."

"When?"

"The first time we came to Milgard with Sif and the warriors three. Mother lied to you about what happened to me, I wasn't simple attacked by that group of mortals." Loki turned from his brother so they weren't looking into each other's eyes.

"What how dare they touch you."

"They thought it would be fun to show they could have power over a god." Tears were trickling down Loki's cheeks. Thor pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head as sobs racked through Loki's smaller frame.

"Never again I promise never again. No one will ever hurt you again." He promised in an actual whisper.

"You can't protect me from myself Thor." The statement only caused Thor to tighten his grip.

"Let us leave the shower brother." He felt Loki nod against his chest. "Promise me if you ever think you are going to hurt yourself you will find me I will drop everything to make sure you are safe." The sentence was punctuated with a kiss.

"I promise brother." Loki said and grabbed his brother's hands that were currently drying his hair.

~next day~

Thor woke up to Loki trying to curl into his chest he chuckled at the action. Bright green eyes slowly opened. "Hum morning brother." Loki said as he stretched. "Do you wish to get up now?"

"If I don't will you lay with me?"

"Always." They met half way for a kiss. Knock, knock. "Looks like we must get up brother."

"Aye, get up Fury wants us in a meeting now." Natasha yelled through the door.

"Who's Fury?" Loki asked tuning from the door.

"The man we report to."

~later~

Thor pulled Loki to the side on the way to the meeting. "Why did your attitude towards me change overnight?"

"You told me something I needed to hear is all."

"Something's different about you brother." Thor said and pulled Loki close. "What is it, what's the change?"

"Thor please not right now. I'll, I'll tell you when we get back."


	2. Chapter 2

I may never add to any of my stories on fanfiction any more since the new changes. Sorry, bye.


End file.
